thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family's Favorite Games
Max 10. The Walking Dead Game 9. Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green 8. Bioshock Infinite 7. Xenoblade Chronicles 6. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers 3. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess 2. The Last of Us 1. Final Fantasy IX Samuel 10. VVVVVV 9. Liberation Maiden 8. Kid Icarus Uprising 7. Saints Row: The Third 6. Sonic Heroes 5. Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend 4. Pokemon Black/White 2 3. Trinity Universe 2. Metal Gear Rising 1. Persona 3 Portable Niklas 10. inFAMOUS 2 9. Soul Calibur II and V 8. Sonic Heroes 7. God of War III 6. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction 5. MediEvil 4. The Legend of Spyro trilogy 3. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Muppet RaceMania 1. Crash Bandicoot 2 and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Michael 10. Pokemon Gen 3 9. Holiday Island 8. Dynasty Warriors Empires 5 7. Gears Of War 3 6. The Sims 3 5. Fallout New Vegas 4. Ape Escape 3 3. Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Super Mario World 1. Halo 3 Caden 10. Madworld 9. Asura’s Wrath 8. Persona 4 7. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 6. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4. Kid Icarus: Uprising 3. Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia 2. Metal Gear Rising: REVENGENCE 1. Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure Hawk 10. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (PS3) 9. Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) 8. Dynasty Warriors 5 (PS2) 7. Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Wii) 6. Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (PC) 5. T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy (PS1) 4. Touhou Hisoutensoku (PC) 3. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift EXTEND (PS3) 2. Samurai Warriors 2 & Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (PS2) 1. Sengoku Basara 3: Samurai Heroes (PS3) Heartless Soldier 10. inFamous 2 9. Jak 3 8. Bioshock 2 7. Diddy Kong Racing 6. Tales of Graces f 5. Ratchet Deadlocked 4. Jet Set Radio Future 3. Custom Robo 2. Persona 3 FES 1. Kingdom Hearts 2 Jeff 10. Pacman World 2 9. Donkey Kong Country Returns 8. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 7. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped 6. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 5. Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver 4. Super Mario Sunshine 3. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2. Saints Row: The Third 1. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record The Water Waka 10. Peggle (PC, iOS, 360) 9. Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (GBA, Arcade) 8. Time Crisis 4 (Arcade, PS3) 7. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (PS2, PS3, Wii, 360) 6. Team Fortress 2 (PC, 360, PS3) 5. Katawa Shoujo (PC) 4. Chrono Trigger (SNES, DS, iOS) 3. Ōkami (PS2, Wii, 360, PS3) 2. Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (DS, PSP, 360, Wii, PS2, PS3, PC) 1. Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green (GBA) Maverick Top 20 instead of 10: 20. The Tower of Druaga 19. Super Adventure Island II 18. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 17. Ristar 16. Castlevania Judgment 15. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 14. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 13. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple 12. Super Mario World 11. Kid Icarus Uprising 10. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II 9. Pokemon Diamond 8. Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure 7. Project X Zone 6. Super Smash Bros. Melee 5. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 4. Mega Man X4 3. Sonic and the Black Knight 2. Crash Bandicoot: Warped 1. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ObsidiusFan I've already made this countdown on Youtube! 10. Super Smash Bros Brawl 9. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 8. Godzilla: Save the Earth 7. Super Mario 64 DS 6.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora´s Mask 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Crash Twinsanity 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 1. Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Stelios78910 10. Rollercoaster Tycoon 3/Club Penguin 9. Team Fortess 2 (After 7 glorious days of playing it) 8. Wait what was no. 8 again? 7. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe 6. The Sims 3 5. Wii Fit Plus (Am srs) 4. Nintendo Land 3. iCarly 2 (provisonally) 2. Super Smash Bros Brawl 1. Pokemon Emerald The Omni-Slayer Screw Top 10s, here's a Top 15: 15 - Metroid Prime 14 - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc 13 - ModNation Racers 12 - Shadow the Hedgehog 11 - Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon 10 - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec/Gran Turismo 4 9 - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 8 - Jak 3 7 - Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time 6 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 5 - Crash Twinsanity 4 - Batman: Arkham City 3 - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 1 - Pokémon Black and White 2 Rovenami 10. Jak and Daxter 9. Sonic Generations 8. Star Wars: Republic Commando (Lesser known FPS game) 7. rFactor 6. Team Fortress 2 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 4. Daytona USA 2: Power Edition 3. Panzer Dragoon 2. NASCAR Racing 2003 Season 1. Daytona USA 2001 Alex: 10.Sonic Adventure 9.Fire Emblem Awakening 8.Mother 3 7.Team Fortress 2 6. Left 4 Dead 2 5.Corpse Party Book of Shadows 4.Legend Of Zelda Links Awakening DX 3.Pokemon Emerald 2.Earthbound(it has been beaten) 1.Persona 3 FES Category:Top 10